ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
24 Hour Rick Roll
Overview The 24 Hour Rick Roll was a "stunt" preformed by NaP member Kobbler, who listened to "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley for 24 hours straight on loop. The 1st attempt at this started on Saturday, April 5th, 2008 at 9:00 am, during which he gave updates on both the NaP forum and YouTube video blogs. However Kobbler fell asleep Sunday, April 6th, 2008 at around 4:00 am, approximately 19 hours into the event. Following this Kobbler posted a video blog stating that he was going to try again, even going as far as to swear that if he failed again he would swear off the internet forever. Kobbler started the "Rick Roll for 24 Hours 2" at 12:00 pm (Noon) Sunday, April 6th, 2008, approximately 8 hours after failing in his first attempt. Kobbler has since deleted all videos from his youtube account, leaving only one titled, "The Jew eats a Bug for a 40 Sack" Backstory According to Kobbler, he had been watching TV and surfing YouTube for the few days before starting this event. On April 1st 2008, when YouTube and G4's Attack of the Show did Rick Rolled pranks on their viewers the idea began to grow in his head. Over the next few days boardumb in and Kobbler would go online and listen to "Never Gonna Give You Up" repeatedly along with going to shock sites to alleviate his boardumb. He decided during that time that he would attempt to listen to the song for 24 hours straight on loop. Reason Kobbler had given a few reasons why he choise this song and amount of time. :Reasons behind the song. :*To pay homage to people who had pulled the Rick Rolled prank on him, and the people he's Rick Rolled :*Boardumb :Reason behind the amount of time :*Kobbler stated that if your going to do anything you got to go big. He believed that 24 hours was a must since it was one full day, 1/365th of a year dedicated to this song. Forum Updates Rick Roll for 24 Hours Update Thread Kobbler created a thread on the NaP forums to give updates on his progress during the first attempt to Rick Roll for 24 hours. He constantly modified the first post so all the information was together in one spot. This is a copy of that post. ---- ::http://ninjasandpirates.org/forum/index.php?topic=23377.0/ The Rick Rolling (24 hour attempt) Thread :Beginning at 9 o'clock am today, April 5th, I'm going to try and listen to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley for 24 hours. The reason behind this, Im just that crazy. I got home from work just now, so I already have 6 hours tacked onto the unprecedented RR Marathon attempt. I will be giving updates on my progress in this thread for those who wish to keep track of me as I slowly go insane. : : :UPDATES : : :8:19 am - Right now I'm just prepping. Getting the MP3 player charged and set to go. I might listen to some other music, but most likely wont listen to anything until I start. I got my game plan set of starting off listening to it on my computer, saving battery on the MP3 player for when I go out. I don't want it to die on me and fail in my goal. Otherwise Im feeling good, if not a little tired from work. Need caffeine but thats all. :9:00 am - And so it begins. First round of many through this song. :10:00 am - Working on the Video Blog that was suggested that I make to go along with this attempt. It should be up shortly and you can have your proof of my actions. :10:24 am - Finally, YouTube takes a while to process video submissions, but its up and here it is for you. ::VBlog 1 :11:30 am - You never realize the pain of listening to a song for this long till you try it. Its getting to that point that a normal man would have to take a break, but no break for me, I must preserver, for all that is... well F it I must survive. At least I get a little break in between loops, all of like a second. :1:00 pm - Ive made it 1/6th the way through now. My brain is starting to go numb, Im debating weather or not that just being tired since Ive nearly been awake for 12 hours with only 2 hours of sleep, or if its the songs wonderful effects. I just posted another YouTube video so here you little monkeys go. Oh and my YouTube name is Kobbler88, just in case you guys where wondering. ::VBlog 2 :3:20 pm - Another two hours down. Had to take the headphones off and go back to the laptop just cause my ears where killing me. Did another vblog post, giving some shout outs to you guys who have responded in this thread. If you guys have any questions you want me to answer go ahead and ask it will make doing the vblog a bit more interesting. ::VBlog 3 :7:00 pm - Well made another vblog post, answered the question as to the origin of my name in it and told of my close call of non rick rollen when I was out running about town. Check it out and thanks to everyone. 14 more hours to go. ::VBlog 4 :8:05 pm - Shit, I was working in the other room cleaning walls so my parents can pain and I caught my knee on my headphone why. It pulled the right speaker wire and now I only have audio out of the left so I rushed back to the laptop and am trying to get my brother to lone me his Ipod head phones. The big problem is, the headphones where my dads, so it looks like I just bought me a new pair of Dynex headphones (or I just put them back downstairs and blame my nephew for breaking them.) :8:30 pm - Well I decided I need to have some fun, so why not lip synch this song. Sounded good to me so I ran with it and recorded it. Enjoy everybody. ::VBlog 5 :1:23 am - Quite a bit of time passed between updates. Don't worry I kept Rick Rollen the whole time. I FINALLY went up to Seattle with my friend. The drive back was a brutal battle against sleep, but right now after drinking a large McDonalds Pibb Extra I feel good. Here is the new vblog for you all. ::VBlog 6 :2:28 am - ErgoJohnny wanted to know if I knew the lyrics, I do but Im so tired I cant sing fast enough to keep up with the master Rick Astley. I had to cheat and use a lyric site and even then I fail so enjoy the downfall of me. lol ::VBlog 7 :10:08 am - I FUCKING FAILED! I fell asleep at like 4 am. I feel like a douchebag. Please someone kick me in the balls right the fuck now. Im seriously bummed the fuck out. 5 hours left to go and I fall asleep, 5 hours. I dont feel worth to even be on the internet right now. ::VBlog 8 Rick Roll for 24 Hours 2 Update Thread Kobbler also did the same for his Rick Roll for his second attempt. He continued to do video updates along with text updates as the day went on. Kobbler secseeded in completeing his second attempt, going from Noon to Noon. ---- :Thats right kids, 19 hours is not 24. Im not giving myself any break, IM STARTING AT NOON AND FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! If I cant make it, I will swear off the internet and never surf again. I will never allow my own weakness to defeat me like this, to quote the Matrix "Not like this, Not like this." CHECK THIS POST FOR UPDATES, I EDIT IT WITH EACH NEW ONE. :-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :------------------------------------------- :UPDATES :------------------------------------------- :-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :10:35 am - FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! ::VBlog 0 :12:05 pm - Got my start right on at Noon, but my laptop over heated so I am on MP3 power right now. I just finished the vBlog and got a lot of stuff planned to do so Im gonna be rocking the MP3 player a lot. My next post will probably be in a few hours since Im going out to play soccer, while Rick Roll'n. See you guys then. ::VBlog 1 :8:06 pm - Updating from my friends place, I know its been a lot longer then I said it would be, her house doesn't have very good interweb so I'm finally doing it. Here's the video. ::VBlog 2 :1:50 am - Just got home, walked in the kitchen and there is a cake, half of it gone. I have no idea whats going on but its cake and as we all know cake = good so I am eating cake. Oh heres the vblog vid for you all. Enjoy. Seriously what the hell is with the cake though... ::VBlog 3 :4:00 am - Well, the same time of "day" that I fucking fell asleep, trust me that still pisses me off. New vblog up so here ya all go. ::VBlog 4 :7:00 am - Is it a bad thing when a stuff panda bear named "Pando" starts talking to you? No? Ok, good. I though my mind may have finally checked out. ::VBlog 5 :9:45 am - Nearly two hours left, my brain is practically off. Heres me singing it again. F the lyrics if your brain was in the state mine is you couldn't remember shit either. ::VBlog 6 :12:00 pm - Hell yeah, I freakin' made it. Sun came up and help "wake" me up so I'm not very tired physically. Mentally on the other hand I'm fuckin' drained. But, I did it, I did what I said Id do and I did it longer in two days then anyone else before me, probably cause then arnt as stupid as me to do it like I did. VICTORY non the less, w007! ::VBlog 7 Category: Events